The present invention relates generally to the field of olefin polymerization catalysis, catalyst compositions, methods for the polymerization and copolymerization of olefins, and polyolefins. More specifically, this invention relates to nano-linked heterodinuclear metallocene compounds and catalyst compositions employing such compounds.
A dinuclear metallocene compound can be produced via an olefin metathesis reaction, for example, as shown in Chem. Eur. J., 2003, 9, pp. 3618-3622. Olefin metathesis is a catalytic reaction between compounds that contain olefinic (e.g., alkene) moieties. Catalysts that are often employed in an olefin metathesis reaction include metals such as ruthenium, tungsten, molybdenum, or nickel.